


Holding on By a Thread

by SeventeensOneBraincell



Series: Soulmate AUs Except [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeonghan is Sassy, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, and seungcheol is an idiot, its just soft coffee shop jeongcheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, please someone save him, soulmate au except
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventeensOneBraincell/pseuds/SeventeensOneBraincell
Summary: Red String of Fate AU except Seungcheol's end of the string falls off in the middle of the mall and he didn't know that could even happen
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Soulmate AUs Except [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Holding on By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for your kind words and support on the first work in this series, it really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this one just as much! <3

Seungcheol didn’t know where it had fallen off. He didn’t even know _how_ it had fallen off, he was pretty sure that the string was supposed to stay on his pinky no matter what! But somewhere between getting out of his car in the mall parking lot and where he stood now, in the dressing room trying on new dress pants for work, the string had simply fallen off. And Seungcheol had no idea how he didn’t notice that the string wasn’t there anymore. But now, he didn’t have it, he couldn’t find his soulmate. 

He tossed the dress pants aside, barely remembering to put his jeans back on and slide his phone and wallet into his pocket before he was tearing out of the dressing room and back out into the mall. There were people _everywhere_ , meaning, there were strings _everywhere_. None however, that weren’t attached to anyone. Seungcheol backtracked his steps, even checking in the bathroom just in case it had fallen off in there. But he couldn’t find it anywhere, igniting a small spark of panic in him. 

If he didn’t find the string, he wouldn’t find his soulmate. But he couldn’t find the string now, it was impossible. Who knows how long ago it fell off? 

Seungcheol sighed, of course this kind of thing would happen to him. He hadn’t exactly been scouring the earth for the person with the other end of his thread, but he definitely didn’t think that he neglected it enough for the connection to die. Unless, his soulmate was dead? Oh god, what if his soulmate was dead? 

All of this was running through Seungcheol’s mind as he stood blankly outside of the department store. As people walked past him and around him, someone’s string got tangled around Seungcheol’s waist, bringing him back to consciousness. Seungcheol mumbled an apology, taking the string and unwinding it from around him.

“Ah, that’s okay! It probably just got tangled with yours- oh… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ the woman cut herself off, seeing that there was no string tied around Seungcheol’s pinky as she’d assumed that there would be.

“No! No, it’s okay, it’s not what it looks like. They’re not dead, and I _do_ have one, it just fell off!”

“It.. fell off?” 

Seungcheol nodded vigorously, eyes wide from the misunderstanding.

“Oh, I see. Have a nice day, sir.” The woman gave him a sad smile, definitely having assumed that Seungcheol was in grief-induced denial. 

“I swear it’s not-“ Seungcheol tried shouting after her but she couldn’t hear him, leaving him sighing in defeat in front of the department store.

Seungcheol pulled his phone out from his pocket, wondering if he should text his friends what had just happened to him or if he should wait and hope that he found it. He saw a notification on his screen, from one of the coffee shops that he frequented, one actually happened to be in the mall. 

He decided that, if all else went wrong today, he could at least have a goddamn coffee.

He trekked across the mall, pushing open the door to the coffee shop and waiting in line for the person ahead of him to be done ordering. 

He stepped up to the counter, ordering one black coffee in a monotone voice. The barista looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then placed his order and sent Seungcheol off without another word. Seungcheol sat at a table in the corner, head propped up in his hands as he stared out the window. 

He tuned out the conversations of the people around him, only hearing when his name was called to come and get his coffee. He sat back down, taking a long sip of the coffee and wishing that he had at least known where the string had fallen. 

Seungcheol sat with his head in his hands, periodically sipping coffee while the whole cafe chattered on around him. He was miserable. He heard an exasperated voice sound beside him, glancing sideways to see a man with blonde hair that was messily splayed over his forehead, a phone held to his ear.

“I don’t _know_ , I was just walking around the mall and it seemed really lax, so I followed it in hopes that I’d find them and the other side was empty! Just a knot. That’s not supposed to happen, is it?!”

Seungcheol’s head snapped to the side, seeing the man’s slender fingers pinched around a single red thread, knotted in a loop. Seungcheol’s heart leapt in his chest as he thought about how he was going to introduce himself to this guy.

_Hello, I’m the idiot who dropped my end of the string and didn’t notice until it was too late to find it again, I'm so sorry that you have to deal with me for the rest of your life._

Seungcheol decided that he wouldn’t go with that one. 

However, he didn’t have much time to decide what he would say before the man was standing up, muttering to his friend about whatever ‘bumbling fool’ could have dropped their end of the string as he made his way towards the entrance. Seungcheol stood, practically running to the door of the cafe to catch up with the man. He caught up to him just outside the cafe, tapping him on the shoulder as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

The man turned around, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Seungcheol.

“Uhm, hello.”

“Hi, uh, I don’t really know how to say this but, the string you have, I think the other end is mine.” Seungcheol crouched down, grabbing the end of the string that laid on the floor of the mall and sliding it back into his pinky. 

“Wait, seriously?” The man stopped in his tracks, inspecting the fit of the knot on Seungcheol’s finger. It was a perfect fit. 

“Yeah. I, um, it slipped off, sometime today. I didn’t notice until a few minutes ago.”

“How…?”

“I don’t know.” Seungcheol blushed, “You weren’t wrong calling me a bumbling fool.”

The man let out a soft gasp, “I’m sorry! I didn't know you were here, and I didn’t mean it, it was just-“

“No, it’s fine. Like I said, I don’t know how I never noticed. But now, um, what do you want to do?”

The man's eyes scanned the few shops that he could see in the mall from over Seungcheol’s shoulder, coming back to rest on the sign of the cafe that they’d just come out of.

“Do you just want to get coffee?”

“Sure. Coffee sounds great. Oh! I’m Seungcheol, by the way.”

“Jeonghan.” The two smiled at each other, walking side by side back into the cafe, both thankful that even if the string did fall off again, it didn’t matter anymore.


End file.
